My Best Night Ever
by VinylLunaLover
Summary: A young fox has the best night of his life... Yiff fic! one shot


My best night ever

**A/N: this story is going to be a one shot. I need practise and I thought maybe this will help so here it is enjoy! :3 This might develop later into something bigger but we will have to see. And could someone help for name suggestions in the furry wise I just can't think of anything good :C so I have to work with regular names… Please be nice with comments if you have any this is my first furry story: 3 this story takes place in a high school if I hadn't wrote it down enough :P oh and if any of the characters are similar to other peoples, I had no idea I just wrote this last night I just joined sofurry last night I also pulled an al nighter writing and reading a viewing so it's been an eventful 9 hours :3 I also don't know the correct category this goes under so if anyone could help me that would be great!**

My name is Rowen and I'm a fox, I have completely white fur with a black tail tip and orange feet. I go to a high school where I always catch myself staring at a cute wolf named Silver every day. I really want to talk to him but I just can't because of my shyness, and the thought of him not knowing me at all would put awkwardness in the situation. He was fairly muscular but lean and thin with beautiful silver fur. I couldn't help but have a crush on him, especially during gym class that we had together!

After gym class his body was always sweaty, so he would go to the showers/change room. It being gym class and all I would go in to. I would always see him in his underwear (NOT boxers) casually sneaking peeks when all the other kids weren't looking or weren't around. He is so cute in his underwear! During lunch periods at my high school he always sits at the same table with his buddies.

I happen to sit right in front of his table facing towards him. Today is going to be the day I talk to him! I entered the high school feeling more determined than usual. I felt so good inside that I was finally going to talk to my crush! I went to my first class which happened to be biology but I couldn't focus, I just kept watching the clock waiting for the bell to ring.

Suddenly my biology teacher Mrs. Goldenfur slapped a ruler down in front of my face to break my day dream. "Wake up Rowen! This is no time to be daydream!" The whole class looked up from their work and began snickering. I blushed deeply at my embarrassment. That class finally ended and the next was gym class! The time has come to finally talk to and maybe confess my feelings for him! I raced to my locker put my heavy biology book in and my binder, grabbed my gym clothes and raced down to the change room.

I pushed past and dodged many of the other guys and girls in the hall way. Me being a fox game me the advantage of mobility. I got to the change room very quickly I opened the door to the boys change room and found no one in there but Silver! He was naked changing right there in front of me! He looked up at me and I couldn't help but blush as I turned my head a way so he couldn't see it. "Please don't hide, I really think you look cute when you blush" His voice was like silk almost soothing. I couldn't help but blush more at his comment. " u-u-mm well Im ahh" I turned around to face him, I blushed even deeper as my eyes kept darting back and forth from him to his penis and back to his face. I felt turned on by his size and his excellently sexy body. I was being turned on by the site, with my slowly building erection creating a bulged in my pants.

He seemed to have noticed it because he looked away blushing as if to hide his blush. "Did you try to come and change before class to?" he asked as if to break the awkwardness with small talk. "I-I did but I guess we both had the same Idea." I was still blushing deeply still getting a nice view of Silver. He was still deeply blushing as he moved his hands to cover his slightly erecting penis.

" I-i well um well should get changed before the other kids come." He grabbed his underwear and gym shorts and slid his underwear over his erecting penis. I realized I was still staring,. "I'm um so sorry t-that I saw you." I said while looking away from his genitalia. I wasn't able to look him in the eyes but he was blushing immensely. "Its um.. all right ."

I grabbed my gym bag and sat down on the nearest bench. "W-well I guess I will um.. get changed as well." I slid my pants down and off my pants and noticed a wet spot on my underwear. I immediately started blushing even more as I realized I was more excited than I thought. I looked up to Silver looking at me; he noticed the spot to and turned away blushing.

"I-I will just um.. leave then." He grabbed his bag and placed it over his shorts where he had an obvious erection and began heading to the door. "No wait!" He stopped and looked at me; I finished putting on my shorts as he turned around. " I have um.. something to confess" I took a deep breath, he looked at me as if he wanted to say something as well. "I have a crush on you!" We both yelled it out at the same time. I began to blush at the suddenness of our expressed feelings for each other. I was shocked to learn he of all people had a crush on me! I was so happy on the inside, for once in my life things were looking up. We stood there staring into each other's eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore! I ran up to him and hugged him, he felt so warm and soft as I held him tight not wanting to let him go. He was surprised at the sudden hug but hugged me back our erections touching each other's slightly. "I-I um your lair or mine?" (lol I saw that on 17 again I had to use it I'm so sorry) He said. "Well um.. is yours available I don't want my family to know I'm gay…" He looked at me blushing and said. " My parents have gone to Toronto for a meeting of some sort and won't be back till next week! We can go to my house!" He said happily. I could barely hold in my joy, I was finally going to be with my long time crush and maybe my true love!

" Yes that's perfect!" I blurted out a little too loud and quick, I blushed in embarrassment at my over excitement. He just smirked "Ok meet me out at the front doors after school and we will walk to my place together." He smiled and walked out the doors. I stood there for a few more minutes savouring the experience I had here today. Gym class went by fast with me and Silver always playfully bumping into each other, during games and such. I did not want my time with him to end.

I knew I was going to be spending the night with him so I didn't think much of it. The rest of the day went faster as I was always day dreaming about Silver in the change room. Finally the bell rang for the day to be over and I ran to my locker threw everything inside and grabbed my bag and raced to the front door, while expertly weaving in and out of the various types of students. I got to the main door and threw the masses of students flocking to get room was my Silver. He spotted me and smiled while waving for me to come to him. I happily ran to him. "You ready to go?" He asked me with the biggest smile ever. I just nodded looking into his eyes. The walk from the school to his house was uneventful, thankfully it was spring time and it was warm out.

We go to his house five minutes later. It was a simple house a regular house with garage and blah blah blah. We went into the house and up to his room. I followed him into his room, but as I walked in he turned around a hugged me. "I thought I would have never been able to hug you. I love you Rowen!" I blushed a bright red at his comment as I hugged him back and deep down I knew I loved him to.

"I feel the same way, I would always admire you from a distance but now I get to say I love you Silver!" He looked into my eyes and leaned in and kissed me! I felt like I was in heaven I never wanted it to stop. I felt his tongue enter my mouth; he began to explore my mouth as he guided me towards his bed. He fell back wards onto the bed with me on top of him while still holding the make out session. We broke the kiss with a trail of saliva coming from each other's mouths. I could feel his growing erection already, mine was already fully erect.

He took hold of my pants with his cute paws and pulled them down; I kicked them down to the floor. He then went for my underwear he grabbed them and began pulling them down. I shivered in pleasure as Silver brushed my penis on purpose on the way down. Once they were gone he took of my shirt as well, now he got a nice view of my naked form on top of him. We were both blushing and ready to venture further into our experiment.

I grabbed his shirt and slowly taking it off, then sliding my paws against his chest going down to his pants. I grabbed his pants and slowly moved them down while getting up half way so the pants could get off. I then grabbed his underwear taking them off the same way as last time. I moved back a bit so I could get a good look, his erection stood at least 8 in (Ok I don't know what the regular size of a wolfs penis -_- so I will just go with human sizes).

I grabbed it gently with my right paw and was rewarded with a cute little moan of pleasure from Silver. I started going up and down slowly at first, ever so gently. "o-h! k-keep goin! It feels so good!" I quickened my pace resulting in Silver gasping at the sudden change of speed. "I-i-im sooo close!" He was panting heavily now, His knot was forming and was steadily growing. I knew he wanted a release and he wanted it now. I stopped for a split second and switched from my hand to my mouth. I started licking the knot over and over. He couldn't contain himself any longer.

"I-i-im going to cum!" I quickly put Silvers whole penis in my mouth completely sending him over the edge. He filled my mouth completely, I swallowed it all. It didn't taste bad it was kinda nice actually. "That was… awesome!" I smirked at him and laid down beside him. Silver got up went on top of me. "Silver I have a um… well fetish. I really liked being dominated as well as having forced sex..." He smiled and turned around and went to the end of his bed, his ass was in the air giving me a sweet view. He went behind his dresser and pulled out a bottle.

He squirted some on his hand and closed the lid throwing it on the bed beside me. He covered his penis in lubricant. He reached over and gently applied the lube against my virgin anus. "Ready?" I looked up at him and slowly nodding. He leaned in close putting his face close to mine and put his penis at my entrance. He kissed while slowly sliding his penis into me. I gasped from the pain but it was an amazing sensation! I couldn't help but moan from the intense pleasure. My penis was right up against his chest giving me added pleasure. He finally got all the way in with both of us panting. He recovered enough to start going back and forth, it was an indescribable feeling! He was rubbing against my penis while pleasuring my hole! I moaned while still kissing Silver which added to both our pleasure.

"Uh… mhmm it feels so good Silver go faster and harder like you're really raping me!" He broke the kiss and looked at me. "Are you sure?" I nodded. He increased his speed and force as he continued to defile my anus. I moaned even louder appreciating how hard he was pounding me. I felt myself on the edge, I was really close. "S-silver im… really close!" he increased his speed to increase both out pleasures. "I-i- m going to-" I couldn't finish my sentence as I came hard all over Silvers chest.

Cumming on his chest put him over the edge and he came filling my anus with cum. He slowly slid out of me with a river of cum flowing out of my anus. "T-that was ..jsut awesome Silver!" He was panting heavily and just nodded out of exhaustion. We both laid down in our mess and held each other. We fell asleep right in that position. It truly was the best night of my life…

**A/N: Hey what did you think? Send me a message saying what I could improve on and comment and fave and give me a watch possible x3 again it was my first furry fic ever and first yiff fic ever! I know this could have been way better but oh well.I tried really hard but it is missing things I guess and could use more description but please tell me what your think! R&R**


End file.
